La lección de Candy la lección de una madre
by TC GAN
Summary: Esta es la historia detrás de una lección que le dejó Candy a su hijo...  Esto es algo diferente a lo que generalmente escribo.  Espero les guste.  Saquen pañuelo.


**Mis estimads: les dejo esta historia. **

**Para esta historia, mi recomendación es que saquen un pañuelo.**

**Esta es una prueba de escribir algo diferente. **

**Espero les parezca y espero sus reviews.**

**TC GAN**

* * *

><p>Acababan de hacer el amor otra vez en el día. Desde que ella había enfermado, se habían demostrado su amor con más frecuencia a pesar de las recomendaciones del médico. La muerte era inminente y todo lo sucedido en los últimos meses la hizo una mujer muy fuerte. Su esposo y sus hijos eran todo para ella. No importaba qué hubieran hecho, los perdonaba y los seguía amando. Ese trozo de tierra en donde vive pasó a ser su hogar de la manera más inesperada. Esta vida en la que encontró la felicidad y le demostró su fortaleza y tenacidad a los demás. También, mostraba la grandeza de su corazón lleno de amor y compasión.<p>

Habían pasado alrededor de 20 semanas desde que hubo visto a su hijo mayor salir de su casa y, según ella, de su vida; acto que le partía el corazón, pero no podía hacer nada más que darle el espacio y tiempo necesario. Ambos en la cama recordaron ese triste día.

FLASHBACK

Hijo, por favor.

¡No, mamá! No lo puedo creer. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Estás seguro que ese actor es mi padre? ¡Eso no es posible!

Tú conoces la historia de cómo vine a vivir con tu padre.

¡Mi padre! – Comenzó a gritar. - ¡Mi padre! ¿Cuál de los dos? ¿El actor o el granjero?

¡No te refieras a Tom de esa manera! Él te ha cuidado y querido desde antes de que nacieras! Y no grites.

¿Cómo no gritar, mamá? Después de casi 18 años, me revelas algo tan importante. – Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Con la intensión de irse. – Siempre me pregunté por qué no me parezco a mis hermanos o a mi hermana.

Eso no es justo. Siempre has sabido que Tom no es tu padre biológico.

Ya… ya… mi padre biológico es ese actorsucho… - Caminó con destino a la puerta.

Por favor, no te vayas. Hablemos.

Mamá, si quieres que me quede, me contarás todo; incluyendo esos detalles que no me has querido decir.

Por favor…

No, mamá. Porque de lo contrario pensaré que eres una mujer cualquiera que se acostó con un hombre famoso para retenerlo…

¡Eso no es así! – Habló Tom.

¡Callate! Esto no es contigo.

Si es con tu madre, es conmigo.

Si no te vas a callar, cuéntalo tú si tanto sabes. – Le respondió aquel joven a Tom.

Mi amor, creo que es el momento de contarle la verdad. – Se sentó a la par de Candy y le tomó la mano.

Está bien. Te lo contaré. – Le señala el asiento del sofá al otro de la mesa. – Conocí a tu padre cuando era muy joven. Solo era una adolescente. Comenzamos como amigos y nos enamoramos. Nos pasaron muchas cosas. Terry me invitó a llegar a verlo actuar en Nueva York. Llegué muy ilusionada y enamorada. El primer día, fuimos a su apartamento a tomar el té. Era un sueño hecho realidad. Finalmente, estábamos juntos. Por la noche, me dejó en un hotel donde había reservado una habitación para mí. Pasamos dos días en esa ciudad tranquilamente o eso pensé. Estaba en el teatro cuando escuché a unas admiradoras hablar de su próximo matrimonio. Me emocioné pensando en que era yo la novia. Regresamos a su apartamento ya por la madrugada. Estaba tan enamorada e ilusionada. Yo era su novia y él me pediría casarme con él. Como una tonta, me dejé llevar. Esa fue la única noche en la que estuvimos juntos.

¡Por una vez…!

Por una vez estás tú aquí.

¿Qué pasó después? ¿Por qué no te casaste con él?

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente. Él ya no estaba. Asumí que había ido al teatro. Caminé hasta allí para sorprenderlo y la sorprendida fui yo. Escuché a Terry hablando con un tal Robert sobre su compromiso con una actriz. No podía creer que él estaba aceptando esa propuesta. Me enteré que ella había sufrido un accidente. Parece que ella quedó muy mal por salvarle la vida a Terry. Esa tarde, me regaló un boleto de vuelta a Chicago. Juró alcanzarme para formalizar nuestra relación. Pasaron los días y se convirtieron en semanas.

¡Qué desgraciado!

No insultes, sabes que eso no me gusta. En fin, acá Albert fue un pilar para mí.

¿Albert? Ese fue tu padre adoptivo ¿no? – No ofreció una disculpa por su comentario desagradable.

Sí. El fue mi apoyo en todo momento. Nunca me dejó. Me di cuenta de mi embarazo después de varios días de sentirme mal. Una amiga del hospital pasó la prueba por mí. Ella ya sabía que estaba embarazada y por eso nadie se dio cuenta. Tenía que irme. Me sentía muy avergonzada. Embarazada y sola sin poder darle la cara a Albert.

¿A caso él no tu hubiera apoyado?

Lo hubiera hecho. Lo conozco. Se hubiera hecho cargo y se hubiera empeñado en casarse conmigo de ser necesario. Pero no podía hacerle eso. Me fui al Hogar de Pony. La señorita Pony me dio muchos consejos. Uno de ellos fue escribirle una carta a Terry dándole la noticia. Así lo hice. Sin embargo, la respuesta fue una carta de su nueva esposa acusándome de ser una mentirosa. Además, me contó que ella también estaba embarazada. Eso me partió el corazón.

¿No le escribiste otra vez?

Ella me pidió que no lo hiciera.

¿Y por qué te dejaste así como así? ¿Por qué no luchaste?

Porque si interceptó la primera carta y la respondió, lo haría con las siguientes. ¿No te das cuenta que ella le leía toda su correspondencia?

¡Qué maldita! Ella sabía de mi existencia.

Mi amor, no maldigas. Aunque, sí, lo sabe.

Desde la puerta, la hija mayor de Tom y Candy escuchaba la conversación. A ella la estaba cortejando Romeo Grandchester Marlow. Sus padres no le habían contado nada y no le habían puesto ni un solo pero a esa relación. Angustiada, entró a la sala para meter su cuchara en la conversación.

Ellos son los padres de Romeo, ¿verdad, mamá?

Sí.

¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? Te juro que no lo volveré a ver si te duele.

¡Qué le va a doler! Seguramente, es su forma de tenerlo a él.

¡No digas tonterías! Mamá no es así.

¡Solo tú te enamorarías del enemigo!

¡Basta! - Intervino Tom. - Su madre nunca dijo nada porque se te ve feliz, hija. Eso es lo más importante para nosotros.

¿Es cierto eso, mamá? ¿Nuestra felicidad es lo más importante?

Sí, hijo.

Entonces, me comprenderás que quiero conocerlo. Es algo que tengo que hacer.

Lo comprendo. – Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. – Por lo menos deja que termine de contarte.

Está bien.

El día que recibí la carta de Susana… - Siguió contando. - … casi me vuelvo loca del dolor. El gran amor de mi vida hasta ese momento se había casado con otra mujer y esperaban un hijo. De eso me enteré después por los periódicos. Salí del Hogar de Pony sin saber a dónde ir. Caminé por varias horas. La noche se cubrió de estrellas. Me senté y caí en sueño profundamente. Amanecí en una cama suave y cubierta de cobijas calientes.

La encontré una madrugada. Tenía fiebre. El doctor me dijo que tenía un par de días a la intemperie y enferma. Mi padre la acogió y cuidó hasta mejorar. Todas las tardes, regresaba de trabajar a verla. Hablábamos de muchas cosas. Siempre tuvimos una relación especial. Verán… yo la encontré un día de nieve. Luego, me sucedió algo inexplicable. Cada día que pasaba, se volvía más imperiosa mi necesidad de hablar con ella; de pasar tiempo con ella. Me enamoré como un loco de esta linda mujer. – Le aprieta la mano y le sonríe. – El doctor la vino a ver una tarde. Se dio cuenta del embarazo.

Eso me obligó a contarle a Tom.

Fue muy difícil para mí. Ya lo hecho, hecho estaba.

¿Cómo aceptaste eso, papá? – Dijo el segundo hijo.

Porque la amaba a ella y todo lo referente a ella. La sigo amando. – Voltea a ver a Candy.- Te amo. Te amo.

Yo también te amo, Tom. – Se dieron un beso.

Hemos formado una familia excelente. Todos ustedes son lo mejor de nuestras vidas.

Mamá, tengo que buscarlo. Quiero conocerlo.

Te comprendo, hijo. Ve. – Sus medios hermanos se quedaron sorprendidos por la respuesta de su madre.

Gracias. No sé dónde encontrarlo.

Lo puedes encontrar en la mansión Andley. Está de visita ahí.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Romeo…

Acto seguido, salía cabalgando de la finca de los Steven a la mansión Andley.

END FLASHBACK

Tom y Candy se sentían satisfechos por haberse demostrado su amor. No contaron con la indiscreción a la que serían expuestos minutos después. La hija entró sin avisar. Los encontró abrazados. Ya tenían tiempo de estar buscando a Tom sin éxito. Por eso, María Steven White fue a buscarlo al lugar en el cual sabía que él siempre estaría: al lado de su madre.

Después de un pequeño regaño, Tom se levantó. Salió con destino a la sala donde lo buscaban. La hija ayudó a la madre a levantarse para poder ir también a esa reunión. En la sala, estaban Tom y Romeo Grandchester quien había llegado vestido muy elegantemente. El esposo se levantó a buscar a su esposa. Se sentaron en ese sofá forrado en algodón suave uno a la par del otro. María se quedó parada detrás de sus padres. El pobre joven no sabía cómo empezar a expresar lo que había practicado frente al espejo un sin número de veces. La sonrisa de la dama dueña de su amor le sonrió. Así, le dio valor. Comenzó el monólogo para demostrar sus sentimientos por la hija de esa pareja. Después de unos minutos de silencio, Tom le dio la autorización para casarse con su hija. Candy abrazó a María con amor. Le deseó ser feliz; ser tan feliz como ella llegó a serlo junto a Tom. Por su lado, el joven Grandcehester tomó la mano amiga de su próximo a ser suegro. Esa noche, lo celebraron con una cena especial preparada por las dos mujeres Steven. Brian estaba muy contento por su hermana. Tendrían un noviazgo de medio año. Suficiente para que ella cumpliera 17 años. No preguntaron sobre la opinión de la familia de Romeo. Sabían que no estarían de acuerdo. Eso no les importó. Lo importante verdaderamente era la felicidad de su hija. Todos los días iba a visitarla. Llegaba más temprano cada vez y se iba más noche cada vez. Finalmente, un sábado, se quedó a dormir. Ya pasaban más de las doce. Hubo semanas que no regresaba a la mansión Andley.

Para mientras todo esto pasaba, la relación entre Anthony y Terry mejoraba. Se llevaban mejor. Ambos sentían mucho rencor hacia Candy por haberles ocultado la verdad de su relación sanguínea. Todas las noches, el joven hablaba con mas de algún miembro de la familia. Lo hizo con Albert. Se enteró del amor infinito por su pequeña; de la preocupación de su desaparición; del rencor que fue adquiriendo con los años; y del perdón que llegó el día en que Anthony se presentó a la mansión. Con Archie y Annie platicaba sobre las aventuras de su madre cuando chica. Ellos también llegaron a sentir rencor por haberlos abandonado. Así lo veían ellos. Susana ni siquiera le volteaba a ver. Nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar. Ella se escabullía a cada oportunidad. De vez en cuando, llegaba Niel a visitarlos. Se había convertido en un hombre muy diferente desde que le diagnosticaron una enfermedad sin cura. Él le contó sobre algunas cosas de su madre; cosas buenas. Ya no estaba dispuesto a hacerle más daño del que ya le había hecho. Un día, dentro de esas pláticas, a Anthony se le salió el dato de la enfermedad de Candy. Era terminal. Niel se quedó sin palabras ante este hecho. ¡Qué irónica la vida que es en este momento! Los dos estaban enfermos, sufriendo. Terry le contaba sobre cómo conoció a su madre; cómo se habían enamorado; y de todo lo sucedido con Susana. Ante los reclamos del joven, Terry se disculpó. Aceptó su falta de agallas. Le juró que le hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes. Desde ese momento en adelante, serían padre e hijo no importa que sucediera. Una de tantas tardes, la familia tomaba el té cuando escucharon gritos originarios de la estancia de entrada. Era Brian buscando a su hermano.

¡Anthony! ¡Anthony! – Gritaba. – Sal de donde estés. Tengo que hablar contigo. ¡Sal! ¡Sal!

¡Brian! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué pasa? – Salió del comedor.

¿Por qué no has vuelto a casa? ¡Mamá te necesita!

No me necesita por ahora. Los tiene a ustedes. – Dijo sin sentimiento.

¡Eres un ingrato! Después de todo lo que han hecho papá y mamá por ti.

¿Qué papá? Mi papá está aquí en esta mansión. Yo no tengo nada que hacer allá. Le expliqué a mi madre que quería conocer a mi verdadero padre y ella lo entendió. ¿Qué haces aquí? Regresa. Te deben estar buscando.

¿Cómo puedes ser tan frío?

¿Qué pasa aquí? – Preguntó Albert. – Si no puedes controlarte, te saco de aquí.

Ya lo escuchaste, Brian. Sal de aquí. Tú no tienes nada que hacer.

¿Qué fue tan malo…?

¿Qué pasa, Anthony? ¿Quién es él?

Es mi hermano Brian. – Explicó. – Brian, vete a casa. Te deben estar buscando. Por favor. Lo que sea que está pasando entre mamá y yo es eso… entre mamá y yo.

El pequeño Steven se puso a llorar. Justo en ese momento, Tom se asomó a la puerta.

Brian. Vamos, hijo. No tenemos nada qué hacer aquí.

¡Papá! – Lloraba en los brazos de su padre.

Vamos… vamos… - Eran las palabras de consuelo. Levantó la vista y vio a un hombre muy parecido a su amigo de infancia. – Usted debe ser Albert.

Sí. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

Soy Tom Steven y vengo no solo por mi hijo.

¿Entonces?

Vengo para entregarle esto. – Le entregó una caja.

Gracias.

Señor Grandchester, asumo. – Al ver a un hombre castaño y con porte elegante. – Eso es para usted. – Le entregó otra caja. Se volteó y se dirigió a todos. – Perdón por la interrupción. Solo pasó esto cuando entró Romeo Grandchester por la puerta.

¡Tom! ¡Tom!

¿Qué te tiene así, muchacho? Parece que corriste por mucho…

Es… - Iba a decirlo con voz alta. Se acercó y le dijo en secreto. – Es Candy, Tom.

¡Romeo! ¡Has vuelto! No vuelvas a irte, hijo. Me tenías preocupada. – Se escuchó la voz de Susana desde el umbral del comedor.

¡Tú! ¿Preocupada? No lo creo.

No le hables así a tu madre, hijo.

Mamá, no me vuelas a hablar. No creo poder perdonarte esto.

¿De qué hablas? – Preguntaba Susana.

¿Cómo es posible que nos hayas engañado así? A Candy la comprendo, pero a ti no.

Explícate. – Exigió Terry viendo la palidez de Susana.

Hace unos días, Candy recibió la visita de un amigo tuyo, mamá.

¿Qué amigo?

De Niel, Niel Leegan.

¡Niel! Él no es mi amigo.

¿No? ¿Segura?

FLASHBACK

Buenos días.

Buenos días. – Respondió María.

Eres hija de Candy ¿verdad?

Sí. ¿Quién es usted?

Un viejo amigo de tu madre. ¿Será posible que la vea?

No lo sé. Veré si se siente bien. Pase. Siéntese. – Se fue, pero en pocos instantes regresó. – Mamá lo recibirá. Ya viene.

Niel, tiempo de no verte. – Entró la rubia con mucho cansancio. Se sentó. - ¿A qué debo esta visita?

Tengo algo que contarte y, luego, quiero ofrecerte una disculpa. Entenderé si no me perdonas. Pero no puedo quedarme con este entre pecho y espalda.

Hija, déjanos solos. – Le dijo a María. Ella salió. – ¿A qué se debe este golpe de escrúpulos de parte tuya?

No estaré de rodeos. Estoy enfermo, Candy.

Lo siento. De verdad, lo siento.

No te preocupes por ello. Ya me lo merecía.

Nadie se merece estar enfermo.

Nunca dejaste de ser un alma buena.

Bueno… a esto no viniste.

Sí… Claro… Te diré.

Comenzó a contarle cómo es que Niel le había hecho el mayor daño de su vida. Le contó muchos detalles sobre aquella época en la que se separó de Terry. El dato más importante fue una revelación escuchada no solo por ellos, sino por el futuro miembro de la familia Steven. Escuchó cómo fue que él vino al mundo. Descubrió la verdad de su origen. Él no era hijo de Grandchester, era hijo de Leegan. Tanto odiaban a Candy para hacerle tanto daño. ¿Qué pudo haberles hecho esta rubia para que se ensañaran con ella tal grado de llevarla a huir de todo lo conocido por ella hasta ese momento y, sobre todo, arrancarle el amor de su vida? Niel se fue. Quedaron Romeo y Candy. Ella hizo todo lo posible para apaciguar los sentimientos desenfrenados del joven. Ya no quería volver a su casa. La pareja Steven lo comprendió y le dio posada en su casa el tiempo necesario para que se tranquilizara y decidiera buscar a su familia.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Juró no volver a verla en su vida. Si no hubiera sido porque Candy tuvo un episodio, no hubiera vuelto a poner un pie en donde estuviera su madre también. Ante esta revelación, Terry se quedó atónito. En vez de hacer reclamos, tomó su caja y se retiró a la biblioteca con el permiso de Albert quien se fue a su oficina. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar. Susana se retiró a su habitación muy humillada y preocupada. El hecho que Niel se apareció justo en el momento de la confesión contada por Romeo no colaboró la situación puesto que asumió la responsabilidad de sus actos. Aceptó sin problemas la paternidad. Niel se acercó a Romeo. Le dio un apretón de manos. Eso fue todo. Dio la vuelta y se fue. En el descanso de la entrada estaban Tom, Brian y Romeo. Anthony caminó hacia ellos. Les preguntó qué sucedía. Tom le explicó que Candy se puso mala. Se despidió de Anthony y tomó a los otros dos chicos por los brazos. En un acto desesperado, el hijo de Candy y Terry les pidió unos minutos. Fue a la biblioteca. Tocó. Entró y salió a los pocos minutos. Se reunió con su hermano, padre putativo y futuro cuñado. Los cuatro cabalgaron hacia el rancho.

Albert leyó las cartas. Encontró unas dirigidas a Archie y Annie. Se las entregó. Al principio, no querían leerlas, pero si lo hicieron. Los tres se unieron en la oficina para resolver qué hacer después de esto.

Terry se encerró en la biblioteca. Se sirvió un trago y se sentó a leer las cartas. Algunas se notaba que eran algo viejas por la apariencia del papel. Las leyó con calma al principio. Al pasar de cada carta, se enojaba más. Se dio cuenta de que Susana le había engañado de la paternidad de Romeo, sino de Anthony también. El siguiente día fue muy difícil para Susana. Le tocó aceptar muchas cosas y explicar muchas otras. El divorcio era inminente después de los reclamos.

Tres días habían pasado. Susana volvió a Nueva York triste y más humillada ante la petición de divorcio. No era para menos. Engañó a Terry al no contarle que sabía sobre el embarazo de Candy y que el hijo a quien amaba tanto, era, en verdad, hijo de Niel. Todo por quedarse con él. El egoísmo demostrado y callado durante años fue la gota que rebozó la copa. Los demás se juntaron en el comedor. Decidieron buscar a Candy. La irán a ver cuando las cosas se calmaran.

oOo

Al regresar a casa, los cuatro hombres entraron. Tom le pidió a Romeo ir en busca del médico. Candy estaba rodeada por su esposo y sus hijos; todos sus hijos.

Mamá, ¿me escuchas? Mamá. – Le hablaba Anthony. - Estoy aquí. Vine a quedarme contigo. Me hiciste mucha falta. Conocí a mi padre. Gracias por comprenderme. Ahora ya no necesito más. He vuelto para quedarme contigo. Mamá, te quiero, mamá… máma…

Anthony. – Lo llamó Candy. – Hijo, has vuelto. ¡Qué maravilla!

Tranquila, mamá. Descansa. Ya viene el médico a verte.

No me hace falta.

Sí hace falta.

Se quedaron juntitos todos. Llegó Romeo con el médico. La revisó. Al salir de la habitación, se dirigió a la familia. Les informó de la noticia más triste que recibirían en varios meses. Ya no había nada qué hacer. Candy estaba desahuciada. La noticia les impactó a todos. La actitud de la rubia los sorprendió. Se enfocó en sentirse mejor. Tenía que estar presente en la boda de su hija.

Se dedicaron a planificarla con toda dedicación. Pasaron tres meses. María cumplió los 17 años. En otro mes más, se convertiría en la esposa de Romeo quien asumió su papel de rancheo perfectamente. Llegó el día. La joven vestida con un lindo vestido blanco muy sencillo aceptaba a Romeo como su esposo. Pasaron sus primeras noches de casados en una cabaña no muy lejos de la casa principal. El trabajo de granja no esperaba por nadie. Con un corazón lleno de sinceridad, la pareja no quería dejar a Candy. Dos meses más tarde, recibieron la noticia del nuevo miembro con mucha alegría. El nuevo matrimonio estaba feliz por la llegada de su hijo o hija. Un día de tantos, frente a Candy discutían el nombre.

Si es niña, se llamará Candy.

De acuerdo. ¿Si es niño?

No lo sé. Yo decidí el de niña, mi amor. Tú decide el de niño. Puede ser Romeo.

La próxima abuela disfrutaba ese tipo de discusiones. Lo que más disfrutaba eran sus encuentros de amor con su esposo. Si antes no le hicieron caso al médico, menos ahora. Aprovecharían todo lo posible estos últimos meses o días.

* * *

><p>Todo parecía normal. La familia Steven regresaba a su casa cabizbaja. Los pasos eran cortos y lentos. Tom caminaba escoltado por Anthony y por Brian. Pasos atrás, Romeo sostenía a María. A lo lejos, vieron a un grupo de personas paradas frente a la casa. Romeo reconoció a su padre rápidamente.<p>

¡Es mi padre!

¿Estás seguro?

Sí, amor. – Llevó a María a la par de Anthony. Se la entregó. – Tom, deje que yo los atienda. Anthony, llévalos a la cabaña.

No soy ningún cobarde. No tengo por qué hacer eso.

Tom, usted no está muy bien. Por favor, no quiero que se altere más. Cuando esté mejor, los atiende.

Por favor, papá. Haz caso. Además, tenemos que atender a María. Ella está delicada. – Dijo Anthony.

Está bien. Vamos.

Romeo llegó a la puerta de la casa. Los demás se fueron a la cabaña. Albert, Terry, Archie y Annie estaban de pie frente a la puerta.

Hola. – Romeo dijo con todo el ánimo que pudo. Los invitó a pasar. –Adelante. Si no les molesta, yo los atenderé. Mi esposa está un poco indispuesta y necesita toda la ayuda posible.

Hola, hijo. – Dijo Terry.

Eh… - No supo cómo contestar.

Siempre serás mi hijo. – Se abrazaron. – Me enteré de que te casaste por la participación que mandaste.

Sí. Me casé.

¿Lo tenías que hacer, hijo? ¿La metiste en problemas?

¡Cómo crees! ¡No! El embarazo vino después. Ella es una dama, papá.

Está bien, hijo. No era para que te molestaras. - Dijo Terry mientras pensaba en lo bonito que se escuchaba que todavía le dijera papá a pesar de todo.

Ya sentados y con una bebida, se quedaron callados todos. Hasta que uno de ellos se atrevió a preguntar.

Romeo…

Dime, Albert.

¿Podemos ver a Candy?

Eh… Lo siento.

Por favor, Romeo. Déjanos ver a Candy. Dile a Tom que por favor nos lo permita. – Pedía Annie. – Por la relación que tuvimos de niños, dile eso a Tom.

No…

¡Tenemos derecho de verla, Romeo! – Archie alteradísimo.

No es que no quiera o no tengan derecho… - Se detuvo a respirar un momento. – Es que Candy… - Lágrimas amenazaban por salir. – Ella ya no…

¡No puede ser! – Repetía Annie.

No es posible… - Dijo Archie. – Annie, tranquilízate. – Annie lloraba desconsolada.

Cuándo fue… - Quiso comenzar a preguntar Albert.

Hace dos días. Decayó en estos días hasta que se durmió y no despertó. El médico vino casi inmediatamente. Acabamos de regresar de enterrarla.

Estuvieron un total de 46 minutos con 23 segundos en esa casa. Salieron tristes y con mucho cargo de conciencia. Todo este tiempo, Susana y Niel los habían engañado a todos. Muchos salieron perjudicados por esas mentiras. Juntos fueron a la tumba. Frente a ella, lloraron. Cada uno mantuvo una conversación privada con la rubia. Muchos hubieras, muchos me gustaría, muchos lo sientos… Ella ya no estaba.

Al pasar de los años, Romeo perdonó a Niel. Vivió en el rancho con María hasta que decidieron establecer su propio rancho en una de las vecindades. Anthony se quedó al frente del rancho Steven junto con Brian. Eran visitados por Terry a cada seis meses. No volvió a la tumba de Candy hasta que Tom murió quien fue enterrado a la par de Candy. Después, a cada visita, la visitaba. Le hablaba. Le contaba sobre su vida. La tristeza nunca lo abandonó. Unos cuantos años después, murió también. Con permiso de Anthony, María y Brian, lo enterraron al otro lado de Candy. No fue sino hasta en la muerte en que volvieron a estar a la par.

Algo que nunca supieron los Tom, Candy y Terry es la bellísima familia que quedó. Los hijos de ellos eran ejemplo de unión, apoyo, fidelidad y felicidad. Una gran familia; aquella que habrían querido. Una noche, Anthony recordó las palabras de su madre antes de morir.

Hijo, la vida es una y se vive. No hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

¿No te arrepientes de haber estado con mi padre?

No. Si no, no estarías aquí. Nadie me ha hecho tan feliz como tenerlos a ustedes conmigo. – Le acariciaba la mejilla. – Mi amor, todo en mi vida ha sido amor.

Pero… todo lo malo…

Eso es muy poco… Eso no me interesa. Lo importante eres tú y mi familia. Te amo, hijo. Los amo a todos.

Lo sé. Siempre me lo has demostrado con palabras y con hechos.

Te amo.

Yo también, mamá. Te amo.

Los recuerdos llenaron su mente. Escuchaba un regaño por alguna travesura; la admiración por alguna hazaña; el orgullo por el logro de alguna meta; las sonrisas conciliatorias; y las carcajadas por un chiste de su madre. Ella le enseñó de todo un poco. El amor es lo que nos mueve. La muerte es inminente y obligatoria para todos. La tristeza llena nuestros corazones, pero no quiere decir que dejaremos de reír fue la última lección que Anthony aprendió. Pero lo primero fue el perdón.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les guste.<strong>

**Un saludo a tods.**

**TC GAN**


End file.
